The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to an electronic cash register capable of operating in a training mode.
Recently, the electronic cash register has been developed, which performs various functions such as the PLU (price-look-up) function. Thus, the handling thereof becomes relatively complicated. In a supermarket, a training machine is often used to train a fresh clerk. However, it is more convenient that the training is conducted through the use of an actual operating electronic cash register when few customers are in the store. In such a case, it is required that the training data not be mixed with the actual transaction data previously introduced.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic cash register which can operate in a training mode. Another object of the present invention is to provide a control system in an electronic cash register, which functions to separate the training data from the actual transaction data.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a mode selection switch is provided to selectively place the electronic cash register in a training mode. In the training mode, a calculation result is introduced into a specific memory section in a main memory. The specific memory section is isolated from memory sections for storing an actual transaction data.
In a preferred form, a printer control is provided to print out a predetermined symbol on a receipt slip and/or a journal paper when a printing operation is conducted in the training mode.